The New Boy in Town
by ComicKid99
Summary: MORE KLAINE! Rachel's search for more talent is the start of the story of how Kurt meets new student Blaine, and how the two quickly share a close bond. R & R!


**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on my previous Klaine story- here's another one! I was thinking of starting a series using prompts you guys send in. Let me know what you think about that, and start sending prompts if you like!**

**This is set during Season 2. Kurt and Blaine have never met, and Blaine never went to Dalton. Enjoy!**

The New Boy in Town

The bullying had gotten even worse recently, and quite frankly, Kurt Hummel was fed up. He was fed up of slushie facials and bruises from being shoved into lockers by Karofsky. Even Glee wasn't given Kurt the freedom from the bullies anymore; he was always scared. He just wanted something or someone to live for.

That someone arrived on first week of a new term at McKinley.

It all began when Rachel decided to look for new talent for the group. Since Puck was in juvie they were down a Mohawk for Sectionals, and they needed a replacement. Fast. It wasn't long before Rachel realised she had walked into the wrong toilet during her search, and was forced to hide in a cubicle when she heard a boy walk in. It was then that Rachel heard an angelic voice fill the room.

"_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine…Valentine…"_

It was definitely a guy, and the voice was heavenly. Not as heavenly as Rachel's of course, but she still recognised that this guy was talented. He kept singing as she slowly opened the door and she saw him for the first time. He was pretty good looking; black curly hair gelled down with beautiful hazel eyes. He had a black top, red bow tie and red skin-tight jeans.

"Excuse me!"

The boy snapped back to reality and faced Rachel, a look of shock on his face.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and yes, I'm in the wrong bathroom. I couldn't help but overhear you singing and I was wondering if you would be interested in developing your voice as a supporter for my vocals in Glee club."

"…Why are you in the boy's bathroom?"

"Long story, but seriously, your voice is amazing. Are you new?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it's my first day." The boy replied.

"Welcome to McKinley!" Rachel exclaimed, taking the boy slightly aback.

"Thanks." The boy replied. It was at that moment the door burst open again and a woman with blonde hair and a red tracksuit walked in, eyeing up both of them.

"Well, what do we have here? The Nose and…"

"…Blaine." The boy said.

"I was asking for your name, I'm trying to find a way to insult you. I thought it would be difficult at first but I'm going to call you Odour. You know why? Because the strong whiff coming from your raspberry hair gel is making my eyes water, and quite frankly, repulses me. And as for you, Mrs Focker, I think you'll find you're in the wrong bathroom. The last time a school had a unisex bathroom a student walked in to find three urine-covered girls crawling around the floor shouting 'MASSACRE! MASSACRE!' Never again. Now get the hell out, both of you."

"But this is my bathroom…"

"I know, I just can't stand to put up with that stench any longer and I don't want to be the one to leave. Get out."

As they both left the bathroom, Rachel turned to Blaine, stopping him from walking further.

"Sorry about her, that's Coach Sylvester. She's a bit hard on students here. And I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's cool. It's nice to have someone talk to me, I suppose. I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you Rachel." Blaine replied, holding out his hand. Rachel shook it.

"So, what were you saying?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Glee club! We sing for competitions and have loads of fun, so will you join?"

"I dunno; choirs and all that weren't cool at my old school…" Blaine said.

"I know, but this isn't a choir, this is a_ show_ choir. See?" Rachel said.

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"Blaine, you have an amazing voice. You'd be perfect! Plus, we need to find another member fast otherwise my talent won't be recognised at Sectionals."

"Don't you get picked on?"

"A little, but Glee is all about accepting people. I mean, we have people from all races, we have homosexuals, we have juveniles and people who can't dance and even sing! You'd love it. Please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Maybe, okay? I'll think about it." Blaine said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, "And don't worry. McKinley's not a bad school at all."

The second they turned around, their faces were covered in slushies.

Rachel led Blaine, who was covered in blue slushie, into the empty choir room and sat him down.

"I'll fix us up. I'm sorry; they wouldn't have slushied you if you weren't talking to me."

"It's…okay. Gees this….stuff is…freezing." Blaine shivered.

"I know, but I'm pretty used to it. I'm lucky I got red slushie today; it washes off easily. I'm sorry, but blue stains clothes pretty bad."

"Great," Blaine said sarcastically before turning to Rachel, "It sucks that you're used to it."

Rachel smiled at him as she got out some tissues from her bag and started wiping Blaine's face and hair. It didn't take long for him to start to look like Blaine again, and by that time Rachel was practically ice free herself.

"Thanks." Blaine said as he stood up.

"It's okay. If you ever need help, just come and find me." Rachel said back. They smiled at each other.

"I need more tissues. I'll be right back." Rachel said and rushed out of the room. Blaine got his stuff together and sorted out his messy hair in the mirror. He looked around the room and approved; it seemed pretty homey. He liked it. Blaine chuckled to himself when he realised just how badly stained his red bow tie had become.

At that moment, Kurt walked into the choir room, noticed Blaine, and stopped dead.

'Who's that?' He thought to himself. He took time to examine him closely. Good build, nice height, good sense of style, and quite good looking. Eventually Blaine noticed Kurt and Kurt got a full view of Blaine.

'Scratch that,' Kurt thought, 'VERY good looking.'

"Hi." Blaine said.

"Hello," Kurt said, "Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson. I've been talking to…um…Rachel, and she helped de-icify me."

"Oh, you got a slushie, huh?" Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"I get them a LOT. I've never seen you before…"

"I'm new." Blaine replied and Kurt sighed in realisation.

"Transferred?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded again.

"It's not a bad school," Kurt said, "It's just full of idiots." Blaine laughed, and Kurt joined in. Then, Karofsky walked past the door.

"Hey, gay boy! Stop spreading your fairy dust around the place!" He shouted and was accompanied by laughter. Kurt looked down.

"Having trouble with him?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"He just picks on me because he's the biggest homophobe ever…" Kurt explained and noticed that Blaine was really interested "…I'm gay. Only gay in the school."

"I know," Blaine said, "No offence, but I just kind of assumed…"

"It's okay. It's pretty obvious." Kurt said with a smile.

"Are you in Glee?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, are you joining?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. Rachel wants me to, but I really don't know." Blaine replied.

"You should, it's great fun. Plus, you'd already have two friends here if you join."

"True. Well, I have to go. Why don't I give you my number?" Blaine said as he wrote his number on a nearby piece of paper.

"Oh, okay." Kurt said, admiring Blaine.

'He is gorgeous…' He thought to himself.

"Just in case you want to talk about stuff." Blaine said as he went to leave.

"What kind of stuff?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine sighed before facing Kurt again.

"Let's just say you're not the only gay in the school anymore." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt died of happiness at Blaine's words as Blaine ran into Rachel in the corridor.

"See you around, Rachel." Blaine said.

"Bye!" Rachel said and walked into the choir room to see Kurt holding Blaine's number like it was a bar of gold.

"Kurt?" She asked. Kurt turned to face her. She was pleasantly surprised to see him happier than he had ever been for a long time.

"WHO…WAS…THAT?!" Kurt asked.

"Who, Blaine? That new boy in town. Nice, isn't he? Talented to! Perfect for the Glee club!"

"No, just perfect." Kurt said.

"Kurt Hummel, are we smitten?" Rachel asked suggestively.

"Oh, shut up!" Kurt said, "He's kind, caring, smart, funny, talented, has a great sense of style, has gorgeous eyes, has the cutest smile ever, he's super attractive, well built, super attractive, gorgeous and…did I mention he's super attractive? And he's gay!"

"I thought he might be," Rachel said, "I wasn't sure though. If you like him that much after one meeting, you should ask him out."

"Oh god no," Kurt said, "He won't be into me like that. He's too attractive."

"Who is?" Puck asked as he walked into the choir room with Will and the rest of the club.

"No one." Kurt said abruptly, glaring at Rachel, demanding her not to say anything.

"The new kid who Kurt LOVES." Rachel said quickly as Kurt glared at her.

"Are you talking about Blaine? He's in my French class. He's never done French before, yet he picked up what we were doing today quicker than me," Tina explained, "It must be because he's fluent in Italian."

"Sorry, he's…he's what?" Kurt said, choking on disbelief.

"Fluent in Italian." Tina echoed.

"I need to sit down." Kurt claimed.

That night, Kurt couldn't sleep. Karofsky had taunted him on the way home from school and said some pretty harsh things. Kurt had never felt worse about himself. He logged onto Facebook and saw that Blaine was online (he made him his friend as soon as he got home). He was gonna leave him be, but then a message from Blaine popped up.

_Blaine: You're up late ;)_

Kurt was reluctant to reply, but he couldn't resist the chance to talk to Blaine.

_Kurt: Can't sleep. You're up late to!_

_Blaine: I can't sleep either. It's been a long day._

_Kurt: I'll say. Karofsky wouldn't leave me alone, he kept harassing me on the way home._

_Blaine: Is that the jerk who shouted at you today?_

_Kurt: Yeah._

_Blaine: Ignore him, he's just an idiot. How long has he been bothering you, if you don't mind me asking?_

_Kurt: A couple of months now. It's gotten worse recently._

_Blaine: Maybe we could talk in person about it? It just feels wrong to do it via chat. How about a coffee at The Lima Bean tomorrow before school? Around 7ish?_

Kurt was going to write 'it's a date' but decided against it.

_Kurt: Sounds good :)_

_Blaine: See you there ;) Get some rest though, yeah?_

_Kurt: Yeah, you to ;)_

Kurt soon found himself falling hard for the new boy in town.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine sat down after getting their coffees. Kurt looked a mess, and Blaine had noticed.

"You don't look so good…" Blaine said.

"I don't feel it either." Kurt admitted. He froze when he saw Karofsky ordering a coffee and turned away.

"Don't let him scare you." Blaine said.

"He does scare me…" Kurt said, not wanting to even look at Karofsky. Blaine grew concerned.

"I know we've only just met and that this is quite a deep conversation, but what did he say to you yesterday? Kurt?"

It took a while for Kurt to reply.

"He said he's going to kill me."

Blaine was gone faster than light and was headed towards Karofsky. Kurt screamed for him to come back but no sound came out. Kurt couldn't hear what was being said, but Karofsky looked angry, and he made out the words 'homo' and 'fag' coming from Karofsky's mouth. It took Kurt by surprise when Blaine Anderson, the new boy in town, thumped Karofsky and Karofsky thumped him back. Luckily, the woman behind the desk had heard what Karofsky said to Blaine, so Karofsky was the one who was thrown out. Blaine returned to his seat next to a stunned Kurt.

"Blaine, you're bleeding!" Kurt said and grabbed a tissue and started to wipe blood from Blaine's eye. He winced in pain but got used to it.

"Why did you hit him, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Please, tell me."

"…He called you some horrible names. I wasn't having any of it." Blaine admitted.

"You defended _me_? We hardly know each other…" Kurt said.

"I know," Blaine said, "But I respect you. This is the second time we've met in person and we already know loads about each other. You've had the courage to admit loads to me and I've enjoyed learning about you. I stood up for you because I think we can be really good friends. I _hope_ we can be really good friends." Blaine explained. Kurt was touched.

"So do I. Can you tell me something now?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine asked back.

"Why did you really transfer?"

Blaine sat back in his seat, taking in what Kurt had asked him to reveal.

"I know I'm pushing it as we've only just met and all, but I really want to get to know you. It's nice to have someone to talk to about all this stuff. If it makes you uncomfortable, forget it." Kurt said.

"Well," Blaine started, "My old school was having this Sadie Hawkins dance. I'd just come out and I asked the only other gay guy in my school While we were waiting to be picked up…these four guys came and…beat the living crap out of us."

Blaine looked down at his coffee, almost ashamed. Kurt took his hand and was shocked when Blaine held it tighter.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered. Kurt put his other hand on top of Blaine's, and Blaine did the same. A bond was formed.

"I had to have stitches on my lip and I had two black eyes and a broken arm." Blaine said. Kurt pictured what Blaine must've looked like.

"As soon as I healed, I begged my dad to let me transfer to Dalton Academy; they have a no bullying policy. He said no because tuition there is too expensive; it was McKinley or nowhere. So, here I am." Blaine said.

"I'm glad you came to McKinley." Kurt said. Blaine was touched by Kurt's sentiment.

"Thanks," Blaine said, "It's nice to have some support from someone. My dad never gives me any. He doesn't really talk to me anymore."

"What about your mom?" Kurt asked.

"She died a few years ago. Car accident." Blaine admitted as tears filled his eyes.

"My mom died to, when I was eight." Kurt admitted.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"It's okay. I still have my dad. He's been really supportive of me. He's always known I was gay but I only came out last year. He'd do anything for me."

"I wish I had a dad like that," Blaine said, "Mine doesn't talk to me at all anymore, not really."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me."

"Why does he hate you?" Kurt asked.

"…Because I'm gay." Blaine revealed. There was a moment of silence before he carried on.

"He doesn't want to accept it, so he shuts me out. He tried to get me to work on cars with him to make me straight, but he gave up when nothing changed. I didn't want to pretend to be someone else; I'm proud of who I am." Blaine said. Kurt was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're amazing." Kurt said. Blaine was stunned.

"So are you." Blaine said back. They stared at each other for a few minutes before something in Kurt's head said 'Tell him how you feel!'.

"…Blaine, I…"

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered, "…Don't say a word."

With that, Blaine leant in and his lips met with Kurt's. The kiss was magical, lasting only for a minute. They broke apart and Kurt took a deep breath.

"WOW." Blaine said.

"I'd say…" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I know we've known each other for two days, but the way we've talked so much about ourselves so openly just opened my eyes to how amazing you are. Just watching you listen to me and comfort me really showed me how truly…beautiful you are. I really like you, Kurt. I said yesterday I thought we could be good friends, and now I think…we could be…more." Blaine said. Kurt couldn't believe his luck.

"Blaine Anderson, are you saying you _like_ me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I am." Blaine answered.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes, I am." Blaine said innocently.

"…I thought you'd never ask." Kurt said and leant in to kiss him again.

They broke apart and Kurt took a sip of his coffee before making a funny face.

"My coffee's cold." He said.

"Mine is to," Blaine said, "And I don't care one bit."

It was long before they were kissing again.

That lunchtime at McKinley, Kurt was walking with Mercedes when they received a slushie facial. Luckily it was a red slushie, and they soon had themselves sorted after a trip to the choir room. Kurt's phone then buzzed.

_The cupboard next to room 405 is empty. Just saying… ;) –B xx_

Kurt packed up his things and went to leave.

"White boy, you've got some slushie on your lip." Mercedes said.

"It's okay, I know someone who'll get it off for me…" Kurt said with a smile as he walked down the corridor. Mercedes looked out to him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"The cupboard next to room 405." Kurt told her, and faced her again.

"Don't wait up."

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! I've also decided to go ahead with my prompt stories as I received some from Pretty Little Glee Club (awesome name by the way), so get some sent in! PM them to me and they'll most likely feature in the story, so get messaging! Thanks for reading and R & R!**


End file.
